Ventricular tachycardias (VT) are triggered by electrical or mechanical intervention in the propagation of electric impulses generated at pace-making regions of the heart. This interference can be initiated by electrolyte disturbance, myocardial damage by disease, genetic defects, medications or conditions such as prolonged ischemia. The most common cause of VT is myocardial ischemia and infarction.
The control of life-threatening arrhythmias and the prevention of sudden cardiac arrhythmia has been a difficult challenge for modem cardiology. Large-scale, randomized, controlled trials have greatly contributed to our understanding of the management of life-threatening arrhythmias. Available treatments for the management of ventricular arrhythmia include antiarrhythmic drugs, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) and catheter ablation. Each therapy provides unique advantages for selected patients with life-threatening arrhythmias.
Any drug that prolongs the action potential duration of cardiac cells (as measured by increases in QT interval from the electrocardiogram) may be proarrhythmic. Antiarrhythmics that prolong the action potential duration of cardiac cells are among the most effective class of agents to treat arrhythmias however their use carries a considerable risk of torsades de pointes (TdP). Torsades de pointes is a form of polymorphic ventricular tachycardia that can cause death and results when there is prolonged QT intervals. Besides Class III antiarrhythmics, other drugs that are known to have a risk of causing TdP include but are not limited to some Class I, antimicrobials, antihistamines, antipsychotics, etc, Ramesh M. Gowda et al., “Review Torsade de pointes: the clinical considerations,” International Journal of Cardiology, 96 (2004) 1-6. Thus, anything that reduces the incidence of TdP will reduce pro-arrhythmia in general and improve the safety of otherwise effective drugs.
Aspirin is often used as an analgesic (against minor pains and aches), antipyretic (against fever), and anti-inflammatory. It also has an anticoagulant (blood thinning) effect and is used in long-term low-doses to prevent heart attacks. Statins are used to slow the progression of atherosclerosis that causes chest pain, heart attacks, strokes, and intermittent claudication in individuals who have or are at risk for atherosclerosis. The statins play an important role in the primary and secondary prevention of coronary heart disease and myocardial infarction. Research continues into other areas where statins appear to have an effect: inflammation, dementia, and neoplasm (tumors).